


You Must Remember This

by adjovi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjovi/pseuds/adjovi
Summary: Timey-wimey wibbly wobbly. How maybe Jack and Ianto connected across the years.





	You Must Remember This

Ianto Jones was drunk. Not completely obliterated, mind, but he was quite pleasantly buzzed. This was the result of the rash decision to finish the bottle of Syrah from dinner. He had been given the night off, after all, a rarity in and of itself. One of the hazards of dating one’s boss, he mused. Jack had to attend a meeting with UNIT that promised to run late. Said meeting had been arranged after Division heads had uncharacteristically deigned a visit to Cardiff for a summit. Of course they only agreed after Jack had promised them rooms at St. David’s Spa and Hotel, one of Cardiff’s poshest offerings. Which, of course, Ianto had secured. He felt warm and drowsy, distractedly watching the seemingly random patterns of a spotlight dance across the clouds low in the sky. He was taking this all in from the roof of his apartment complex. Bloody roofs. He blamed a certain Captain for this current fetish. He could blame Jack for a lot of things, actually; this just happened to be the most convenient. The view was quite spectacular, however.

 

Ianto didn’t turn around when he heard the faint snick of the doorway click closed, nor when he heard the telling sound of stray bits of gravel being strewn across concrete. And even though the night was warm enough to warrant his wearing just a t-shirt, he knew without looking that Jack was swathed in boiled wool. He did sigh, however, when he felt lips graze the sensitive spot just below his right ear and arms snaked around his waist. Ah. So, it was this Jack tonight. He sighed again and settled back against the strong chest behind him, wrapping himself in Jack’s arms. He was inordinately glad the booze had dulled his reactions, allowing him to ignore the fact that Jack currently seemed to be scenting him. Ianto simply tilted his head to the side in reaction, providing better access.

 

“You drunk?” Jack’s voice was tinged with amusement, although Ianto did catch a hint of desire.

 

“Quite, actually.” 

 

“You know what they say about drinking alone?”

 

“Does this particular life lesson end with me surrounded by strangers, sipping crap coffee and reciting the ‘Serenity’ prayer?”

 

Jack laughed long and loud, a sound Ianto never thought he’d tire of. “God…I almost…” His sigh almost sounded like a resignation, but he quickly recovered. “Smartass.”

 

Ianto couldn’t keep the smile from his voice. “I try.” He shifted a bit, pulling Jack closer around himself. “Meeting let out early? I didn’t think I’d see you until morning. Or at the very least, you’d be enjoying the high life a bit longer.”

 

“Nah…you know I can’t stand hanging around those self-important assholes for long.” He sounded sad, but quickly refocused and began nuzzling along his jaw line, trying for distraction.

 

Ianto sat up in shock as a rush of grief and sympathy filled him, taking in what he heard in Jack’s voice. These bright, sideswiping stabs of pain had been lessening in the months since, but still managed to take his breath away every single time. He turned his head, watching Jack’s profile for a long moment before speaking. “They ask about Owen and Tosh?” He wasn’t trying be maudlin, he was just asking to prepare himself for what he would face come morning.

 

Jack didn’t turn towards him, and when he spoke, his voice was tight. “Yeah. Bastards won’t ever learn to leave well enough alone.” He sighed heavily, and Ianto rubbed his forearms in an attempt at comfort. He didn’t ask any further questions, didn’t need to. He knew that if asked, Jack could provide every detail from the meeting, down to who took what in their coffee. Just as he knew that Jack had painstakingly recreated the exact outfit he had left in that morning, down to his briefs. He took in a deep breath. Tonight was not about that. 

 

He stood, turning and offering his hands to Jack, who used them to leverage himself to his feet. He dropped one of Jack’s hands, and tugged him towards the door leading to the fire escape. “Come on. Do we really need to give old Mrs. Morris and her binoculars more fodder for the gossip circles?” He heard Jack chuckle as he followed him down the steps and through the hallway towards his flat. He struggled a bit with his keys, as Jack was shamelessly groping him from behind, but finally managed to get them both inside. He helped Jack out of his greatcoat, a gesture so familiar it was almost second nature, and then walked towards the kitchen. “You hungry? Thirsty?”

 

“I could use a drink.” Jack had followed him and settled against the counter, propped up on one elbow, watching.

 

Ianto pulled out one cut-glass tumbler and one water glass from the cabinet above his head and turned towards Jack. “Fancy watching a movie?”He was trying to steer things as close to normal as possible, and figured a night on the sofa was as close as they could get. Jack apparently agreed and nodded in the affirmative. “Why don’t you go pick out a DVD and I’ll be right in?” He busied himself, pouring two fingers of whiskey into his glass, water, as always, for the Captain. He wasn’t entirely certain that more alcohol was the best idea, but at least it made it easier to pretend.

 

Jack slid into the doorway, excitedly clutching a movie in his hands. “Can we watch this one? I haven’t seen this in ages!

 

Ianto just chuckled, walking around him and over to the settee. “Go on then, put it in.” He placed both drinks on the coffee table and settled in, waiting for Jack to join him. He failed to point out that “The Princess Bride” had become something of a favorite of late. In truth, they had watched it eight times in the past three weeks since his sister had accidentally left it behind in his flat when he babysat his nephew, and that the last viewing had been less than 48 hours ago. It was just impressive that Jack had recalled that much about this day at all. He decided that wasn’t that important, all things considered. This was a small indulgence that would hopefully leave Jack with a happy memory to take with him. He held out his hand and beckoned, “Come on, then.”

 

Jack walked around the table, picking up both of their glasses along the way, handing the whiskey to Ianto. He snuggled into Ianto’s side, holding his glass up in a salute. Ianto clinked his glass against Jack’s, grimacing a bit at the heat of his drink as he swallowed. Jack pulled him half onto his lap, steering his head towards his shoulder. Ianto huffed a breath against Jack’s neck, and leaned into his side, grinning drowsily against his skin as the familiar theme song started up. He blinked several times, willing himself to stay awake, but his head was so fuzzy and Jack was just so warm…

 

…And the next thing he knew, he was snuffling awake on Jack’s shoulder while the ending credits rolled onscreen. He sat bolt upright when he realized where he was, and more importantly, who he was with. “Oh Jack, I’m so sorry…” His voice sounded thick and slurred. He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying to clear his head. “I’m so sorry…”

 

Jack rubbed his back soothingly. “For what?” He stood, offering his hands to Ianto, pulling him up and towards the bedroom. “You’ll probably be more comfortable somewhere more horizontal.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

 

“As come ons go, that one needs a bit of work.” 

 

Jack tugged at his hand, pulling him a bit off balance and causing their lips to crash into one another. Jack’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once; grabbing anywhere he could gain purchase, as if trying to memorize solely through touch. Jack’s tongue teased its way into his mouth, and Ianto sighed in response, his own battling for dominance. Jack let the kiss go on a few moments longer, drawing out the anticipation, before pulling back and smiling against his lips. “How’s that rate for a come on?”

 

“It…uh.” Ianto was desperately trying to formulate a coherent thought, but having a bit of trouble doing so at the moment. His head was flooded with that taste, the achingly familiar mix of musk and vanilla and something just so unerringly Jack. “It was…better.”

 

“Better?’ Jack acted affronted, and pulled back a bit. “I’ll show you better.”

 

Ianto laughed and pulled on his shoulders, bringing him in for another kiss. “Maybe I just need to make a further…uh…assessment.” Jack smiled again against his lips, leading them backwards towards the bed and pulling Ianto down on top of him.

 

“Seems to have…uh…been pretty effective...after all.” Apparently, Jack was having trouble concentrating as well, but that could have just been because Ianto’s tongue was currently in his ear. 

 

This was the part where the dance took a slightly different turn, where normally sure and practiced moves were suddenly fumbled and frantic and even hesitant, but Ianto guided him patiently, leading them both to a rhythm that was easy and intimate, helping him to remember. Then Ianto forgot, a hot burst of fear blossoming in his chest when he looked at Jack and saw that expression on his face, that unguarded look of awe and trust and love. Jack suddenly tensed, knowing he’d been caught, pained understanding written on his face. Ianto just tried for distraction, then, screwing up his eyes and biting that spot, just under Jack’s jaw, that never failed to send Jack over the edge, not failing now. They lay tangled together, after, harsh pants slowly giving way to softer breathing, Jack’s chest to his back. Time spooled out for what seemed to be an eternity, and Ianto finally let out a long sigh of relief, thinking that maybe Jack hadn’t noticed. “How long have you known?”

 

Ianto could have feigned sleep, or pretended he didn’t know what Jack was talking about, but he was tired. And maybe this was better, after all. “Since the first time.” He turned in Jack’s arms, looking him in the eyes. Jack looked a bit afraid and so very, very sad.

 

Jack reached out and laid a hand gently on Ianto’s cheek. “You never tell me.”

 

Ianto gave him a small, half smile. “I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to come back.” Jack had lectured them all enough about the perils of time travel the potentially devastating effects of creating paradoxes and whatnot. While the others may have had a bit of a laugh at Jack’s expense over his storytelling, Ianto had actually listened.

 

Jack licked his lips and looked down, suddenly shy. “How…” He slid his hand down Ianto’s chest, finally coming to rest over his heart. “How did you know?”

 

Ianto waited until he looked up. “Because you never look at me like that.”

 

Jack closed his eyes, as if in pain, steeling himself. “But I will.” He reached up, cupping Ianto around his jaw. “I will, Ianto. I promise. It just takes me awhile to get there.”

 

Ianto smiled then, a real, full smile. “I kinda figured. Never the easy road with you, is it?”

 

Something seemed to break a little in Jack then, his face crumpling. “I’m so sorry, Ianto. So, so sorry. I wish I could promise that things will be easy, and good, but I can’t…I…” Ianto stopped him with a kiss, short and chaste. He turned his head onto Jack’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. “I wish …”

 

Ianto lay very still for a long moment, allowing Jack to finish, but when it seemed he wouldn’t, he decided to fill the silence. “Jack?” his voice was slightly muffled by Jack’s skin. “Can I ask you something?” He felt Jack tense beneath him, probably considering the myriad of questions that Ianto could ask. Why me? Do you visit Gwen? Other lovers? Friends? Where are you right now? How old are you? Will I see the other side of 30? Ianto landed on a question that he knew Jack could answer without lying. “You, presumably, have all of time and space to travel to. Why do you only come on the days that mean nothing?” When Jack didn’t answer he soldiered on. “You could come on birthdays, holidays, or that time that snot monster vomited on Owen and disintegrated his clothes in front of all of those people in the Tescos? Why come now, when I am pissed out of my brain and fall asleep drooling on your shoulder?”

 

He felt Jack’s small laugh reverberate through his chest. “When you have all of time, this is what you miss the most. The little moments. That’s what I’m most afraid of, more than anything. Forgetting. I need something normal, something real. Something human. To remember. To hold on to. God, Ianto, I’ve lived for so long now, I…” Ianto lifted his head, looking at Jack again. He was so far away. Ianto did what he knew he could to bring him back, pulling him down into a very real kiss. When they broke apart, Jack tenderly ran a finger through his hair, ran a thumb over his temple. “This is an important moment for me, right now. Everything changes. You’re a big part of that.”

 

“The 21st Century is when everything changes…” Ianto droned from rote.

 

“Not just a catchy saying.” Ianto settled back down onto his chest.

 

“Not that catchy.” He unsuccessfully stifled a huge yawn behind his hand. “It doesn’t even rhyme.” 

 

“Never the easy road with you, is it?” Jack’s voice was fond.

 

“Not if I can help it.” Ianto yawned again, fighting a losing battle against exhaustion and booze. His valiant effort to remain awake was not aided by Jack running his fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck. “Can you come back? Will you?” His voice sounded distant, like he was speaking from the far end of a tunnel, and eyes kept slipping closed. But he held on, trying to preserve the moment for as long as possible.

 

“As long as I can.” Jack leaned down and kissed that yet undiscovered spot behind his ear. “Sleep now. I’ll be back in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
